Stay With Me
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: An AU Kiddway story from Sequence 11/Memory 1, as per a friend's request.
1. Come With Me

**Chapter One: Come With Me**

Edward lay Mary down on the cool tiles of the prison hall. He could hear the sound of tramping boots and soldiers calling to one another. And she could too. She looked up at him, her eyes focused, and she managed to smile before a fresh surge of pain made her body convulse. He needed to get her out of there. Quickly.

"Don't die on my account," she managed despite the pain the fever caused her body. "Go."

"No," Edward protested, reaching for her again. If only he had listened to her all those months ago. She mightn't have been in this position if he had only listened to her. "Damn it. You should have been the one to outlast me."

She smiled a ghostly smile. "I've done my part. Will you?"

Edward's heart was breaking yet again. First Caroline, now Mary. "If you came with me, I could," he urged her. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not when he finally realised what their stolen moment in Great Inagua had changed in him. Not when he finally realised he loved her.

Mary said nothing, her breathing slow but laboured.

"Mary?" he whispered.

"I'll be with you, Kenway," she whispered, her voice hoarse with pain. "I will."

"Don't leave me, Mary," he whispered, cupping her face gently. "Fight, Mary. Fight. For Anne. For your Creed," he pleaded, his voice full of emotion. "For me."

Mary's eyes closed. Edward feared the worst, that she was gone. That he would never see those brown eyes he had fought to see every time he went to sea. That he'd lost the one person who, not once, had given up on him.

But when they slid open once more, he could've cried in relief. "Alright, Kenway. Get us out of here," she whispered hoarsely.

Edward grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He felt his strength suddenly returning, as if Mary's promise to keep fighting had, somehow, bestowed him with some strength. He slid one arm under her knees and the other around her waist, lifting her carefully. She weakly wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him as he carried her out of the prison.

They heard soldiers approaching as they escaped. Edward hid at the corner of a building, waiting for them to pass before he sprinted to where Ah Tabai and Anne were waiting in a rowboat. The Irish red-head was gasping in pain as her contractions hit her hard.

Edward gently lay Mary down in the other end of the boat. He leaned up at Ah Tabai, the older man looking at Edward and Mary with a questioning fatherly gaze. A weak hand came up and cupped Edward's stubbled cheek. He looked down to find Mary's sickly pale face looking up at him.

"You better not think of doing anything stupid, Kenway," she told him. Even when she was on the edge of death with fever, she could still tell when he was about to do something stupid.

"They deserve to die for what they've done to you," he whispered, placing his hand over hers.

Mary shook her head, struggling to pull herself upright. Edward stopped her, not caring whether Anne or Ah Tabai were listening or not. Before he could speak, however, she made her thoughts known. "They can wait for another day, Edward. You're too weak to fight let alone kill any more soldiers. You wanted me to come with you so I came with you. Don't leave me now because you've suddenly developed gentlemen qualities."

Edward nodded. He knew better than to argue with the pirate queen. Instead, he turned to Ah Tabai. "Mentor, would you let me travel with you to Tulum?" he asked surprising the Master Assassin.

Ah Tabai looked at Mary, the female Assassin leaning into Edward's body for support. And Kenway was holding her protectively. Like one would hold a person they loved. "Alright, Captain Kenway. You may travel with us to Tulum. But if I feel that you would betray us, I will not refrain from killing you," Ah Tabai answered.

Edward nodded before climbing into the boat. He pulled Mary's weakened body to his, holding her close as Ah Tabai pushed the boat out into the sea…

* * *

.

When they reached Tulum, Anne and Mary were immediately taken to the island's doctor. Edward could hardly move. Now that Mary was in safer hands, he could feel the pain in his own body once again. Two Assassins easily picked him up out of the boat. His eyes slid closed as they carried him up the beach and to the village. The last thing he remembered before the blackness overtook him was hoping he would see Mary again when he woke….

* * *

" _So what now?" Mary asked, after delivering the news of Stede Bonnet's hanging. "Still chasing your elusive fortune?"_

" _Aye, and I'm close. I've heard The Sage is sailing out of Kingston on a ship called the_ Princess _."_

 _Mary stood and began to walk away, headed for the port. "Put your ambition to better use, Kenway. Find The Sage with_ us _."_

 _The Assassins she meant. There was silence as Edward thought about them. "I've no stomach for you and your mystics… Mary. I want a taste of the good life. An easy life." At least, that's what he thought he wanted. Mary had always made him feel like he wasn't doing enough. That he could be better. But that meant having the money to have the life you wanted. Didn't it?_

 _She shook her head and began to walk away. Over her shoulder, she said, "No one honest has an easy life, Edward. It's aching for one that causes the most pain."_

 _Edward frowned. Was she right? Was that what he was looking for? A life that caused the most pain? He stood up and chased after her. He caught her just as she passed a haystack, pulling her into it._

 _She immediately unsheathed one of her hidden blades, readying to hit him before he caught her wrist. "Jaysus, Kenway. Are you looking for me to unman you?" she hissed at him, her brown eyes darkening._

 _Those same brown eyes that kept him awake during quiet moments on the deserted island. "No. Well, at least not that way," he replied, winking at her cheekily._

" _Pig," she replied, rolling her eyes. She fought against his wrists. "What do you want, Kenway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde._

 _He didn't know what had possessed him to run after her. Maybe it was the dreams he kept having of her. It was no longer his sweet Caroline but Mary who haunted his thoughts every time he closed his eyes. "You're heading out right?" he asked. He didn't want her to leave._

 _Mary's brow furrowed in confusion. "Aye, I am."_

" _One more night. Stay one more night. Tell your crew you have further business with a contact or something," he requested._

 _She bit her bottom lip in thought. "Alright. What do you want, Kenway?" she asked, making him pause._

" _Drinks with my closest mate. Is that so hard to ask for?" he replied._

" _Alright, Kenway. I'll meet you at the Tavern," she replied, raising an eyebrow when he shook his head. "Then where?"_

" _The manor," he replied, earning two raised eyebrows. "You don't have to pretend there. You shouldn't have to pretend with me."_

" _And why don't I, Kenway?" She was getting worried about what he was going to say._

" _Because other than Ade, you're the only person I can trust. I want you to know that you were right to trust me too," he replied honestly._

 _Mary snorted. "Alright, Kenway. I'll meet you at the manor when the sun sets…"_

* * *

 _Edward didn't remember the last time he was this happy when he was drunk. Mary wasn't wearing her James Kidd disguise and it was safe to conclude that she was the least drunk between the two of them. They were lounging around in his room, a table haphazardly positioned in the middle of the room, a bed pushed up against the wall. Mary sat against the headboard of the room, watching Edward with amusement written clearly in his eyes._

" _You're an idiot, Kenway," she laughed at him as he stood up on the table. He'd taken his coat, shirt and boots off, dancing around like a fool._

" _Dance, Mary. Dance. We're not going to live forever," he demanded, his voice slurred._

 _Mary shook her head but kicked off her boots. "No, Edward. You're drunk. I'm drunk. We don't want to do anything you'll regret," she argued even as Edward jumped off the table and stumbled over to her._

 _Edward drunkenly rested his head against the mattress, looking up at Mary. "You're a very beautiful woman, Mary," he whispered, finding himself sobering slightly as the words left his lips. Because, in his eyes, they were true. "I wish you would not hide under the disguise of James Kidd."_

 _Mary shook her head. "The rest of the world isn't like you or the Assassins, Edward. Where you respect me, others do not."_

 _Edward made a noise of disagreement. "If you were on the Jackdaw, I'd make my crew respect you for the individual you are. Not what they think they should respect," he protested._

 _Mary snorted. "People deserve the freedom to make their own choices, Kenway. Don't force someone to believe something they don't."_

" _And you should have the freedom to not wear any masks," he argued in reply, shocking the brunette. "Crews can be replaced if they're uncomfortable or they can have some stones and accept you for who you are."_

 _Mary brought a hand up and cupped Edward's stubbled face. "You can be surprisingly sweet for someone who is usually an asshole," she informed him with a slight smile._

 _Edward returned the smile. "You're one of the few people I don't want to be an asshole to."_

" _Don't push your luck, Kenway. I'm not some whore you can charm your way into her knickers," she told him, patting his cheek._

 _Kenway frowned. "I know. That. That's why I like you, Mary. You don't let me get away with anything. And… that's another thing that makes you beautiful."_

 _Mary shook her head and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when Edward leaned up and kissed her soundly. She made a sound of surprise against his lips. It had been a long time since she'd let anyone this close to her. She hesitantly responded to Edward's approach, bring her hand to slip her fingers through his hair, releasing it from the tie. And then she suddenly pulled away. "Edward, we can't. You're married. And drunk," she argued, even though she did want him. But she didn't want to lose his respect or his friendship._

 _Edward shook his head. "Caroline left me, Mary. She doesn't answer my letters. She doesn't plague my thoughts every second of the day. Not like you. When I close my eyes, all I can think about is you. When I was with any of the whores, I always ended up thinking of you," he confessed. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol in him or the closeness of Mary to him, but he could think of nothing else but Mary._

 _Mary frowned at his words. "One night, Edward. One night," she told him before leaning forward and capturing his lips._

 _Edward wanted to argue about the one night thing but Mary was thoroughly distracting with her lips on his. He climbed onto the bed and onto her, one hand cupping her neck while the other rested on her hip over her breaches. She had one hand firmly planted in his hair while the other gripped at his shoulders._

 _Edward broke the kiss to trail his lips over her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her pale skin, making his way down to her bosom. He unlaced the ties of her vest, easily pulling it off of her body. He returned his lips to her skin, pulling on her bindings and undershirt. Mary made sounds of content and pleasure at his actions. She tried to pull him up to kiss him but he fought against her attempts._

" _No. Not until you're as naked as me," he told her pulling on her undershirt and bindings so her upper body was naked to his watchful eyes. "God. Mary, you are truly beautiful," he whispered, pulling back to take all of her in. Her body was obviously not like other women's, like Anne, or the whores in the brothel. Her breasts were big enough to fit his hands, her nipples pink and perky as he lowered his mouth to tease them. Her body was also more muscular than others, something which Edward actually preferred. Because it was Mary who owned this body._

 _Mary couldn't stop the pleased moan that escaped her lips as Edward teased his lips over her breasts. She brought her hands to the back of his head, her fingers trailing through his hair as he pleasured her. "Edward. Fuck," she moaned, her back arching up into his touch._

 _As he lapped at her breasts, he reached down to undo her breaches, tugging them down along with her knickers. She raised her hips to help him, letting him toss the garments behind him on the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought one hand down to cup her ass while the other moved to pinch and tug on her other breast that was currently not under the assault of his lips._

" _Mary," he whispered reverently against her skin, pulling away to look up at her. Her brown eyes were almost black from pleasure, lust and another emotion he couldn't place at the moment._

 _Mary reached down and unlaced Edward's breaches quickly, using her feet to push them and his underwear down his legs. Once they were on the floor, she suddenly flipped them over so she was on top, pinning Edward's arms to the bed. She looked him in the eye, noting how his eyes were filled with lust and desire, among something else. She leaned down and kissed him hard, her tongue sliding over his lips, seeking entrance._

 _Edward immediately opened his lips, moaning as Mary moved her tongue over his. He pulled one hand free, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Their lips moved together in perfect rhythm as Edward sat up, bringing both arms around Mary's waist._

" _Please," he whispered against her lips, breaking the kiss to look at her. "Please let me make love to you, Mary. Please."_

 _Mary's breath caught in her throat. None of her past lovers had ever said that to her. Not even her late husband. She felt Edward's hands slid over his body, almost like he was worshipping her like some long lost Goddess of old. Deciding that he was too drunk to remember this anyway, she nodded and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Make love to me, Edward. Please."_

 _Edward instantly rolled them back over so he was leaning over her. He reached between them and trailed two fingers along Mary's slit, finding her dripping at his touch. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly, lovingly. She reached between them as well, grabbing his cock firmly and positioning him at her entrance. "Edward. Please. Take me," she begged. For tonight, she was okay with begging for what she wanted. But only for tonight. And only for Edward. "Please. Make love to me," she begged._

 _Edward nodded and slowly pushed himself deep inside her. He stopped once he was fully sheathed inside her, peppering kisses all over her face as he waited for her to adjust to his length inside her. "Mary," he whispered as he brushed his lips over her closed eyes._

 _Mary's hands clutched at his shoulders while she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him from moving from her. She buried her face in his neck, holding him close as he mouthed at her neck, his lips soft against her skin. "Edward," she whispered, her voice low and husky with lust. She brought her lips to his ear. "Make love to me, Edward."_

 _Edward slowly pulled out of her before pushing back in. They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation. He set a firm pace, their hips meeting like the waves hitting the shores._

 _Mary's short nails dug into Edward's back as they moved. Her body arched up into his, her body shivering in pleasure as he hit every sweet spot inside her. She moaned his name loudly, her mouth falling open as he moved. "Edward. Yes. Fuck. Yes. More."_

 _Edward leaned down and sucked on Mary's breasts in time with his thrusts. Her walls fluttered around him, a sign he would soon learn was a signal for her oncoming orgasm._

" _Edward. Please. Yes. Yes." She was close. So close._

" _Come with me, Mary. Please," Edward begged, his lips finding her ear. Her tightening and fluttering walls were bringing him so close to the edge. But he wanted to her to come with him. "Please."_

 _Mary could only scream his name into his neck as she came around him. Her quivering walls pulled Edward into his own orgasm. He shouted her name as he spilled his seed inside her. He buried his face between her breasts, muttering her name over and over again as they recovered their strength._

 _Mary brought her hands up and trailed her fingers through Edward's hair. He sleepily placed soft kisses along her skin, until he reached her lips. He kissed her longingly, making her moan in reply._

" _I shouldn't stay, Edward," she whispered against his lips._

 _He shook his head. "Stay. At least tonight, let me hold you," he whispered, slowly pulling himself out of her and flipping them over so she could nestle herself against his skin._

 _Mary sighed and nodded. "Alright, Edward. Just for tonight," she whispered sleepily._

 _Edward smiled and pulled her close, the two falling asleep in each other's' arms…._

* * *

When Edward awoke, he heard a familiar voice. "Captain Kenway, you look like a bowl of plum duff."

Edward turned his head to find Adewalé sitting on the far side of the hut. He chuckled slightly. "Christ, I've got a head for ten…" he groaned, raising a hand to his head. Images of the past few months passed before his eyes. "You put in a spot, Adewalé. After you left me with Roberts, I should have hard feelings about seeing you here." He turned to look at him. "But mostly, I'm bloody glad."

Adewalé smiled. "Me too, breddah, and you'll be pleased to know, your Jackdaw is still in one piece."

Edward smiled before a thought crossed his mind. "Mary. Anne. Are they alright?"

Adewalé paused before smirking slightly. "When you can stand, breddah, why don't you see for yourself?" he replied, standing up.

Edward took it as a good sign. "I can already tell that Mary is up and giving orders from that smirk of yours…"

 **I'm writing this slightly AU story because of a request from a friend :) I hope you all like it too :) I welcome all constructive criticism and reviews :)**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

Edward made his way over to where Mary was being kept under the surveillance of the island doctor. Adewalé led him over, making sure Edward got there without collapsing. When they reached the door, Edward gently pushed it open and stepped inside quietly. The island doctor had been making his way over to the door with his bag. He looked up at Edward and Adewalé, before looking back at Mary. "Try not keep her awake too long, Captain Kenway," the doctor told him quietly. "The fever's only broken a few hours. She still needs rest. But you can stay with her as she sleeps."

"Thank you, Doctor," Edward replied, genuinely grateful. He waited until the door shut with the doctor and Adewalé on the other side before making his way over to Mary's bed. He dropped gracelessly into the chair beside the bed, taking her left hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"Ya should be in bed, Kenway," Mary mumbled sleepily, her eyes cracking open to look at Edward.

"And miss ya giving out orders despite your fever not breaking until a few hours before now," he replied, smiling at her softly. He was relieved to see her looking better than she had the last time he had seen her. "You scared me, Mary," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the hand against his mouth.

Mary tugged on his hand to make him look up at her. "Still here, Kenway," she informed him, her eyes slipping closed from exhaustion. "Now, ya can either get your ass in this bed beside me or ya can go back to your own bed," she added, opening her eyes slightly to look at him. "And don't take too long to decide, Kenway."

Edward let out a chuckle. "Still giving me orders, Mary? When will ya ever give me a break?" he asked even as he climbed into the bed beside her. He noticed that she was wearing a light tunic with nothing else. And despite the pains and aches all over him, he couldn't stop his body's reaction to her warm, muscular body curling up against his. But he simply held her close, his body relaxing as she moved willingly into his arms….

* * *

Edward awoke to a face full of jet black hair. He smiled as he felt Mary's chest rising and falling as she slept peacefully, her head using his chest as a pillow. He gently brought one hand up to run his fingers through her hair while his other hand rested low on her back.

Not for the first time, he wondered about Mary's babe. Who was the father? Where was she now? He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, gently humming against her forehead. Twisting his head, he looked towards the small window of Mary's room, watching the clouds as he continued to hold the female assassin close to him.

"Edward, what's wrong with ya?" Mary suddenly asked, making the pirate look down at her. He hadn't noticed that she was awake.

"Nothing, Mary. Go back to sleep. The doctor said that ya still need to rest," Edward tried, brushing a stray lock of her hair from her face.

Mary frowned. "Edward…" she started; usually, she would think that she would beat it out of him but her body wasn't in the healthiest state so she was going to have to use a new way to find out what was troubling him. She wasn't stubborn enough to undo whatever it was that the doctor had done to keep her alive. And she had made Edward a promise; she wasn't one to break her promises.

Edward cupped her cheek softly. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, remembering the night she had painted her lips red. Without warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Mary's, surprising the assassin from the suddenness of his kiss. But she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Slowly, he rolled them so they were both on their sides, facing each other on the bed. Edward broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I thought I was going to lose you in Port Royal," he confessed when he was able to breathe again. Mary had a way of doing that to him.

Mary's breath caught in her throat at Edward's words. She hadn't expected him to say that. "Edward…" she whispered, cupping his cheek softly, feeling the rough scrape of his beard under her palm. "I'm still here. Ya can't get rid of me that easily, Kenway."

Edward's eyes slid closed at Mary's touch. "I love ya, Mary. Can ya blame me for being afraid?" he asked, opening his eyes to find her looking back at him, surprise clearly written over his face.

"But... what about Caroline? Ya wife?" Mary asked, sitting up and looking at Edward, trying to piece together what she was thinking.

"Caroline left me a long time ago, Mary. I was just too stubborn and lost in what I thought what was love to admit that. But my time away from ya. Our stolen moment in Great Inagua. Ya dying in my arms in Port Royal. They've all taught me that I'm in love with you," he confessed, sitting up and cupping her face with both hands. "I love _you_ , Mary Reed."

Mary could not believe what she was hearing. "Edward. I. I don't know what to say," she admitted, watching him smile softly at her.

"Ya don't have to say anything, Mary. Just let me stay with ya, and I don't care about anything else," he replied, gently easing her back down on the bed. "Just stay with me, and everything else doesn't matter."

Mary rested her head on Edward's chest, unable to process what had just happened. Where was the Edward Kenway she had thought she knew? The careless man who could not care about anything but money and bringing his childhood sweetheart to Great Inagua?

But she knew where he had gone; the fear of losing someone close after losing so many already…. That would change even the coldest of men.

"Edward. There's something I need to tell ya," she whispered against his chest after a few minutes of silence between the two.

Edward simply pulled her loser and continued to brush his hand through her jet black locks. "What's wrong, Mary?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head softly.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could look him in the eye so she could gauge his reaction at her next words. "Edward… Ya… My babe… You're my babe's father…" Mary confessed….

 **I'm sorry for taking so long to update. College is hectic. I hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews :)**

 **To answer the reviews from the first chapter;**

 **MrClassyMadman: Thank you – Mary and Edward were my favourite characters too :) – I plan to keep mostly to the main games' story plot. With a few changes that I think would have made it more… rewarding ;)  
Thank you :)**

 **Allanna Stone: I updated :)**

 **Lynntheripper: Thank you :) I'm glad you like my prison scene ending more than the actual one in the game :) And I'm glad you liked the drunk scene too :) I couldn't resist making Edward dance on a table like a fool :) I'm sorry I took so long to update. Forgive me?**

 **Kiba1500: Thank you, I hope this was just as good :)**


	3. No More Secrets

**Chapter Three: No More Secrets**

" _Edward. There's something I need to tell ya," she whispered against his chest after a few minutes of silence between the two._

 _Edward simply pulled her loser and continued to brush his hand through her jet black locks. "What's wrong, Mary?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head softly._

 _She pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could look him in the eye so she could gauge his reaction at her next words. "Edward… Ya… My babe… You're my babe's father…" Mary confessed…._

"What?" Edward replied, more surprised at the words that had left her mouth. "Mary, what did ya just say?"

"You're my babe's father," Mary repeated, watching him carefully. "My babe… She's yours, Edward."

Edward didn't know how to process the information. He got out of the bed and begun to pace the room. "Our stolen moment in Great Inagua," he stated rather than asked. He stopped and looked at her. "Mary… Why didn't ya tell me?"

"You were too busy chasing the Sage, Edward. How could I have known ya would change?" she asked, watching him carefully. She could pinpoint the exact moment he started to get angry. "Edward, I'm sorry. I should've told ya as soon as I saw ya."

"Mary, ya could've been killed. Our daughter could've been killed. Ya had no right to keep this from me!" he shouted, his anger overriding everything else he was thinking and feeling.

Mary couldn't help but shy away at the volume of Edward's voice; she had never heard him so angry. Or hurt. And _she_ was the reason for it. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Our daughter is now in the hands of the Templars!" he continued, unable to look at her as he ranted. "We have no idea where she is! She could be dead as a further insult to you!"

"Edward, please," Mary tried, starting to sit up despite the pain in her lower body from childbirth. She fought the pain: the doctor had said she would have trouble sitting up for a while since the doctor in the prison had not given her proper care during childbirth. "Edward, I'm sorry."

Edward was still ranting, having not heard her attempts to calm him and apologise to him. A sudden groan of pain from the brunette made him pause and turn to look at her. "Mary," he whispered, watching her struggle to sit up. He quickly made his way back over to the bed, gently guiding Mary so she was lying down again. "Sshh…. Relax, Mary," he whispered, gently brushing her hair out of her face. "You're still too sick at the moment."

Mary caught his hand and brought it to her lips. She softly pressed his knuckles against her lips. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm sorry," she whispered softly, closing her eyes as the pain slowly ebbed away.

Edward felt the most of his anger fade away as he continued to watch Mary as she steadied her breathing. He gently moved her so he could climb into the bed beside her. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pressed his lips to the crown of her head.

"I called her Caroline," Mary whispered against his chest after a few minutes of silence between the two of them. Edward's eyes slid closed as she continued to talk. "She looked a lot like you; blonde hair, blue eyes, your nose. Although, Anne informed me that baby's eyes are always blue when their born and change to the proper colour a few months later. I wish you could have seen her, Edward. I wish I could have her here with us," she whispered, playing with the strings of Edward's shirt.

"We'll find her, Mary," he promised, kissing her cheek softly. "With the Assassins, we will find her. I won't give up until we do," he added, holding her close to his body. "I promise you, we will find her, Mary."

Mary nodded, her eyes slipping closed as she took comfort in Edward's body. "We'll find her," she repeated, taking deep breaths as Edward moved both of his arms around her waist protectively. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

Edward shook his head. "Don't apologise. I'm sorry I shouted at you. You must have been scared," he whispered as he held her close to him.

"Are you staying?" she asked, making him look down at her in surprise. "With the Assassins?" she added.

Edward thought for a moment. "If you want me to stay, I will, Mary," he told her. "But if you don't, I can go."

Mary wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed. "I want you to stay," she whispered. "And I want us to find Caroline too," she added.

"We will," he promised, pressing his lips to her forehead. "We will find out daughter, Mary."

 **I'm so sorry. Exams are a pain in the ass :(**

 **Thank you for the support everyone. It is very much appreciated :)**

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **Kxxxxb: Thank you :) I hope this was worth the wait :) And I couldn't resist having Mary and Edward having a daughter :)**

 **Hi: I hope this was worth the wait :) And I hope to live up to your expectations :)**

 **Guest: I hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **SilentPony: Okay, okay, hold your horses!**

 **Spirit Of The Black Wolf: Oh, thank you :) I hope this was worth the wait :)  
Fantastic story looking forward for your next update**

 **Thecoolshelby: I think my other stories have shown you more of my tricks than I thought ;) I hope this was just as good :)**

 **Lynntheripper: I plan to update more often :) I hope this was worth the wait :) I couldn't resist the cliffhanger :D Edward's reaction… Was it what you were expecting? :D She is getting better – Exactly, no fever could keep her from ordering Edward's ass around :D  
I'm studying English and History, Joint Honours BA :)**

 **Kiba1500: You're welcome. I hope you continue to enjoy :)**

 **Allanna Stone: That good or bad 'WOW'?**


	4. Author Announcement

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sorry to everyone waiting for an update. I have been dealing with personal health problems which has left me unable to concentrate on writing anything that I have been happy with to upload. You all don't deserve some half-assed piece of work so I hope you continue to have patience until I can update something worthy of your time. I'm slowly bouncing back from the problems so I hope to update before the new semester starts in my college. I do have one story that may be published in the following week – it's been a stepping stone for me to get back into writing. Thank you for your patience and continuing support. I hope you don't all lose your interest in my stories while I continue to recover and prepare an update worthy for you all./p 


End file.
